1. Field
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, a method of inputting a command, and a vehicle equipped with the input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is a type of transportation that travels along a road or rails to move transported subjects such as humans, objects or animals. Vehicles may include, for example, a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a motorized bicycle, a bicycle, and a train that travels on rails. Various devices for user convenience may be installed within a vehicle and may include a radio device, a sound reproduction device, an air conditioning system, a navigation device, a multimedia device, and a wireless communication device, and the like. Such devices may provide the user with various function such as reproduction of music, photos, or a moving image, reception of terrestrial broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, provision of information about condition of the vehicle and/or information such as weather and news, provision of information about areas around a travel path, and guide of the travel path to a specific destination.